Sentimientos Que Temo Expresarte Con Palabras
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Hinata le escribe una carta a Naruto despues de tiempo de no verlo.. "Dos meses me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y de la gran persona que eres. Hay algo que quise hacer ese dia, cuando nos despedimos pero no tuve el valor Lean One


**Hola, pues aquí traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió en un momento de depresión.  
>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. (si fuera mío…Sasuke estaría muerto, Itachi estaría vivo habría mucho NaruHina)<br>NOTAS: Universo Alterno/No saldrán todos los personajes  
>Por cierto, casi es pura redacción, porque mi punto es que sea una carta de Hinata hacia Naruto.<br>**-***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***  
><em> Sentimientos, que temo expresarte con palabras…<br>Naruto…  
>Hola soy yo, Hinata me recuerdas? Espero que así sea, porque yo si te recuerdo, creo que nunca podré olvidarte… en fin te preguntaras, por qué te estoy escribiendo ahora? Y porque escribo una carta?<em>

_La verdad es que…te extraño mucho, casi se cumplen cuatro meses, desde el día que nos graduamos y desde ese día solo hemos hablado por teléfono una vez, ese día cuando escuche tu voz, me sentí feliz, estoy segura que mientras hablábamos no hacia mas que sonrojarme, te he visto una vez y durante muy pocos momentos aunque me sentí feliz al verte, tú te veías tan sonriente como te recordaba, eso me puso muy feliz no has cambiado sigues siendo el mismo chico._

_Si te preguntas a donde quiero llegar escribiéndote esto, ni yo misma lo sé pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. El otro día estaba recordando cosas que pase contigo, quisiera decírtelas para que no olvides ninguna de estas cosas._

_Recuerdo, el momento en el que te conocí, estaba conversando tranquilamente con mis amigas Sakura y Tenten yo solía tener unos pensamientos muy pesimistas pensando que nunca encontraría a alguien que me quisiera de verdad, porque en el pasado había sufrido mucho, mis amigas se molestaron de que pensara ese tipo de cosas y tu pasaste por casualidad cerca de nosotras ellas te preguntaron si tu creías que fuera verdad lo que pensaba, tu respondiste que no, y que no debería pensar eso porque si ahora no había alguien que me quisiera, después encontraría a alguien. En el momento en el que dijiste eso yo me sonroje pero no lo notaste porque te fuiste…minutos después me entere por una de mis amigas que tu nombre era Naruto. A partir de que pregunte tu nombre varias de mis amigas no hacían más que decir que estaba interesada en ti, pero no era así solo me pareció muy lindo lo que dijiste. Mi amiga Ino me presento contigo, ya que ella te conocía pues era la novia de tu mejor amigo, Kiba._

_Desde el día que nos presentaron comenzamos a hablar muy seguido, pasábamos juntos los recesos en la escuela conversando, descubrí muchas cosas interesantes de ti, recuerdo de memoria casi todas nuestras conversaciones, nos hicimos buenos amigos y dos meses después ocurrió lo que yo más temía…me enamore de ti. Sé que no esperabas que escribiera eso, o tal vez si después de todo yo me confesé, te dije lo que sentía por ti pero fui rechazada, no te sientas mal por eso, yo no puedo obligarte a que me quieras como yo a ti, sin embargo si quiero que me creas, ya que el día en que te dije que te amaba no me lo creíste, me respondiste que en la edad que tenemos no podemos sentir algo, tan grande como el amor. Pero yo si estoy segura de sentirlo, Naruto, lo que comencé a sentir por ti es más fuerte que lo que he sentido antes por cualquier otra persona, tu no me gustas, yo no te quiero, me enamore de ti, yo te amo…_

_Por favor créelo te lo he dicho varias veces pero creo que aún no logras creerme, pero créeme por favor cuando te digo; que te amo porque no es fácil decírtelo, cada vez que te digo esas palabras de frente siento una punzada en el corazón, al saber que tu no sientes lo mismo. Al decirte esto no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponderme yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz, lo digo en verdad cuando me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo por mí y que querías que fuéramos amigos, me sentí bien porque al menos podría estar cerca de ti._

_Lo que más me ha dolido de enamorarme de ti fue el hecho de que me mintieras, si no sabes de que hablo te lo explicare, cuando te confesé lo que sentía tú me dijiste que no querías estar atado a nadie en este momento pero pocos días después, estabas felizmente con esa chica llamada Shion, pero eso no me dolió tanto como lo creí, lo que en verdad me lastimo, fue que no me dijeras la verdad, que no me dijeras que estabas interesando en otra chica, pudiste decírmelo yo lo habría entendido, pero a pesar de eso tú te veías feliz y eso me hacia sonreír, cada vez que te veía con Shion siempre repetía la misma acción, los miraba tristemente, suspiraba y sonreía, sonreía porque eras feliz y eso me bastaba para serlo yo también. Muchos pensaban que yo odiaba a Shion pero no era así, yo no podía obligarte a quererme, sé que en el corazón no se manda. Había una cosa que comenzó a lastimarme y fue el hecho de que ya no hablábamos como antes, aunque también me hacía feliz que cada vez que nos encontrábamos por casualidad caminando en la escuela conversábamos.  
>Tiempo después, me entere de que Shion te engañaba, te mentiría si te dijera que no la odie por eso, porque la verdad es que la odie, la odie por engañarte, hasta ese momento no había sentido furia o rabia hacia ella pero cuando más de una persona me dijo eso no pude evitar sentir furia contra ella, ustedes terminaron, pero fue por poco tiempo.<br>Cuando volvieron a estar juntos me comentaron que tú no querías a Shion que solo estabas con ella porque querías lastimarla, no creía eso, de verdad no podía creerlo, no sentía tristeza ni decepción por ti por una razón, simplemente no creía que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a alguien. Por suerte confirme que era mentira, tu amigo Kiba me conto que en verdad querías a Shion._

_Seguimos, normalmente siendo amigos, todo parecía ir bien hasta que sucedió lo que menos me esperaba. Nuestros amigos tuvieron unos problemas en su relación y terminaron, yo comencé a acercare a tu amigo Kiba, acabamos llevándonos bastante bien me conto que se sentía realmente mal por haber terminado con Ino, yo lo escuchaba siempre que me necesitaba, ya que en verdad llegue a apreciarlo como un gran amigo, un día mientras conversábamos se nos ocurrió hacer algo juntos, como amigos, salimos juntos a caminar y nos divertimos realmente me sentía muy bien al estar con él, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en muy poco tiempo, pero por desgracia esa amistad era demasiado buena como para ser verdad…_

_Ese día que salí con Kiba, al llegar a mi casa me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que se la había pasado muy bien conmigo y que podríamos salir de nuevo, yo le respondí que sí, la verdad también me divertí mucho con él, salimos varias veces más y nos mandábamos a diario mensajes de texto que si alguien los leyera le parecería que teníamos una relación, pero no era así Kiba nunca fue más que mi amigo, aunque en la escuela no hablábamos demasiado. Sin embargo cuando estaba con él a veces se comportaba extraño, caminábamos y nos sentábamos sobre el césped pero…él se recostaba sobre el césped, y hacia que yo me recostara a su lado y lo abrazara. Incluso más de una vez me dijo que me quería y yo le respondí lo mismo, porque en verdad lo quería como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, jamás lo vi de otro modo._

_Pero…el comenzó a decir cosas, cosas que no eran verdad, decía que yo lo amaba, como podía decir eso!  
>Yo te amaba a ti, se lo dije muchas veces, llore por ti y él estaba cerca, y aun así se atrevió a decir eso, nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada de una persona, pensé que había encontrado el amigo que siempre quise tener, pero me equivoque, me decepciono terriblemente, gracias a el perdí mucha confianza en las personas, comencé a odiarlo, dijo demasiadas mentiras, dijo cosas que yo nunca hice, puso palabras en mi boca que yo jamás dije, luego de eso no volví a hablarle . Cuando ocurrió todo esto, una gran duda se formó en mi mente y hasta el día de hoy aun me atormenta.<em>

_Tu dejaste de ser amigo de Kiba y cuando les pregunte la razón a tus amigos quienes mejor te conocían, me dijeron que…estabas celoso? Tú estabas celoso?  
>Si es así la verdad no entiendo porque, yo sé que tú me querías Naruto pero solo me querías como tu amiga, no tenías razón de sentir celos, la verdad creí que era una mentira y preferí no preguntártelo, pero aun no puedo quitar esa duda de mi mente. Aunque solo te diré una cosa, Naruto tu no debías sentirte celoso porque yo te amaba a ti y a nadie más. Aun no puedo creer como tan poco tiempo me basto para enamorarme de ti, si no recuerdas cuanto fue…<em>

_Dos meses, dos meses me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y de la gran persona que eres._

_Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que siempre quise hacer pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, recuerdas el ultimo día de clases, cuando me despedí de ti por segunda vez? En realidad lo hice porque quería…besarte, no me atreví a hacerlo por eso solo te abrase y te dije que te amaba, creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces tal vez ya estás cansado de oírlo de mí._

_En fin creo que esta carta se ha extendido bastante. Y realmente no espero llegar a nada con esto tal vez solo quería desahogarme un poco, o tal vez quería que supieras mis sentimientos que temo expresarte con palabras…_

_Adiós Naruto. Recuerda, como ya te lo dije, te amo y no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponderme y si tú eres feliz yo lo seré._

_Atte: Hinata Hyuga_

Hinata tomo la carta que acababa de escribir y la puso en un sobre color lila-me pregunto si en verdad debería darte esto-dijo y presiono la carta contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-sí, debo hacerlo.

Decidida, anoto los datos necesarios en el sobre y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose hacia un buzón, llevaba la mirada baja y choco contra la espalda de alguien.

-Lo siento-se disculpó apenada.  
>-No te preocupes-respondió la persona con la que había chocado y al reconocer su voz, su mirada se tornó furiosa.<br>-Tu?-miro atentamente y vio a esa persona que en ese momento no tenia deseos de ver.  
>-Hola, Hinata-Hinata se dispuso a caminar pero Kiba la detuvo, sujetándola por la muñeca.<br>-Espera.  
>-Suéltame quieres, por si no lo sabes te odio Kiba Inuzuka-le dijo Hinata con un tono indescriptible de voz, trataba de sonar furiosa pero también se sentía dolida por haber perdido a alguien que había apreciado tanto como amigo, en tan poco tiempo.<br>-Si lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo.  
>-Di lo que quieras no te escuchare-Hinata desvió la mirada, en verdad no quería hablar con él. Kiba guardo silencio.<br>-Lo siento Hinata, perdóname por favor-dijo al fin-no quiero que me odies, perdóname.  
>-Que esperabas después de que le dijiste a todos, tantas mentiras, porque todo lo que tu dijiste no eran más que mentiras Kiba, yo nunca me enamore de ti, nunca trate de besarte cuando estábamos solos, yo…-Kiba la interrumpido<br>-Lo se Hinata, sé que no lo hiciste-Hinata iba a decir algo pero Kiba levanto su mano en señal de silencio-cuando supiste lo que dije no quisiste hablar conmigo, me ignoraste completamente, hay una razón por la que dije todo eso, pero nunca me dejaste explicarte.  
>-Si tu explicación es otra mentira no quiero escucharla-Hinata desvió la mirada, ya que Kiba en ningún momento la soltó.<br>-Oye enserio no entiendo porque estas tan enojada-esta vez era él, quien estaba molesto, en realidad si tenía una razón para hacer lo que hiso pero Hinata nunca dejo que le explicara.  
>-Sé que no lo entiendes-Hinata bajo la mirada-sabes que odio las mentiras, eras mi mejor amigo cómo pudiste inventar tantas cosas, todo te creyeron incluso Ino…y Naruto, Naruto se distancio un poco de mi por eso. No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí, todos pensaron mal de mí, pensaron que solo me acerque a ti porque eran parecidos-Hinata levanto su mirada-pero eso es mentira tú y él no son parecidos!-gritó Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos.<br>-Ya lo sé Hinata-Kiba bajo la mirada y la soltó-pero no llores y perdóname de verdad no quería lastimarte pero quiero que sepas que lo hice para que Naruto se sintiera celoso y…  
>-Él no estaba celoso-le interrumpió Hinata-el no siente nada por mí no estaba celoso.<br>-Si lo estaba, pero no quiso acercarse a ti, por favor perdóname Hinata, extraño las cosas que hacíamos juntos, te extraño mucho era muy divertido estar contigo, tu aun eres mi mejor amiga.  
>-No, puedo aunque sea cierto lo que dices, no te puedo perdonar Kiba, sabes que odio a las personas que mienten y tu mentiste demasiado. Incluso decías que la vida sin mentiras no se puede vivir, y ODIO! A las personas que mienten.<br>-Te prometo nunca más mentir, por favor si no me quieres perdonar por lo menos seamos amigos de nuevo, eres como una hermana para mi Hinata-decía Kiba con un tono de voz triste.  
>-No se Kiba.<br>-Está bien piénsalo quieres?-Hinata asintió con la cabeza- Por cierto a dónde ibas?  
>-Iba a enviarle una carta a Naruto.<br>-Una carta?-a Kiba le extraño demasiado eso, ya nadie enviaba cartas se contactaban por mails o teléfono, Hinata asintió con la cabeza-bueno vamos.  
>-Prefiero ir sola.<br>-Está bien, luego te veo Hinata.  
>-Kiba, Hinata?-los llamo una voz desde atrás y ambos voltearon.<br>-Shion?-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
>-Hola que extraño verlos por aquí y juntos, creí que ya no eran amigos, ya están bien?<br>-Solo nos encontramos por casualidad-dijo Hinata-como has estado Shion?  
>-Muy bien Hinata y tú?<br>-Igual. Bueno Shion perdona pero tengo que irme, tengo un poco de prisa. "_si no envió la carta ahora podría arrepentirme"._  
>-Está bien Hinata, oye no has hablado con Naruto?<br>-Eh, no tiene mucho que no hablo con él, por cierto como esta?  
>-Eh, pues yo supongo que bien, la verdad terminamos y no hablo mucho con él. Creo que no era lo mismo ahora que ya no lo veo como antes.<br>-Que mal en verdad eran una bonita pareja. Bueno Shion debo irme adiós.  
>-Adiós Hinata.<p>

Hinata se fue y llego hasta un buzón, en el cual puso el sobre que contenía la carta. Para así regresar a su casa.

-***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***_***_***-***  
><strong>Días después…<br>** Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón viendo televisión, y de pronto sonó el timbre, se levantó, abrió la puerta y el cartero le entrego el correo, reviso y vio un sobre de color purpura con una estampilla, firmada por Hinata. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

-Una carta y de Hinata? Qué raro-Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

**Si ese es el final, lo se no debía terminar así lo siento, y no interpreten esto como KibaHina por que no lo es, repito NO LO ES! deje muy claro que solo son amigos.  
><strong> **Se que no les gustara que termine así pero, esto lo escribí por… desahogo tal vez? Era un momento de depresión, y estaba pensando y me dije porque no escribirlo como fic? Lo continuare? No sé pero si, SI me paso todo lo de la carta, mi Kiba no pidió disculpas y mi Naruto sigue con Shion solo lo puse para completar. Si quieren que una respuesta de Naruto déjenme reviews y la hare.**  
><strong><br>**

__


End file.
